Daughter of the Faithful
by sulring
Summary: In Numenor, Elendil's daughter investigates to find out what Sauron is up to. I'm very bad at summaries, just read and review
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Faithful

Disclaimer : I don't own the Silmarillion, I don't own the Lord of the Rings, all characters in this story are Tolkien's property.

1

Daewen was 20. She was Elendil's daughter, and nobody knew her really. Her father avoided to go wander on the island. He was pessimistic about his future. According to him, their king had made the worst mistake of all his life : he had set Sauron free. For the moment, the Dark Lord seemed to be nice, but Elendil didn't trust him. And one day, while his sons Anarion and Isildur had gone wandering in the city, Elendil confessed his doubts to his daughter.

"The king had made the worst mistake of all his arrogant life by setting Sauron free."

"Maybe Sauron had said something that had changed the king's mind. Maybe King Pharazôn had thought Sauron could be useful for us, he knows more than anybody else, he can teach us something."

"Yea, lies" Elendil answered bitterly.

Daewen was lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering if Pharazôn was drunk the day he decided to make Sauron his servant."

Elendil laughed loudly. Daewen was natural, she didn't bother changing her language. Yes, Elendil also thought that his king was drunk that day, but he never dared to say it.

"Our king is arrogant, more than anybody else. That's dangerous for our people."

"Yea, he thinks he's above the law too! He even wed his own _cousin_! That's inhuman!" Daewen added. "Don't tell anybody, Father, but I don't like him."

"I don't like him either."

"According to what I heard, Sauron knelt before him and said he wanted to serve him. What the hell? I mean, how could he believe that? Sauron is a Maia, damn it!"

"That's why Pharazôn brought him here. To watch him, so he'll be sure not to be betrayed."

They remained silent for a while.

"Father, I would like to know more about Sauron."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to attend his classes. I'll see if what he's teaching is really helping us or not."

Elendil didn't want. She gave him the puss in boots look. He yielded himself.

"All right. But be careful. Even if he seems fair and wise, Sauron is dangerous."

"I know, don't worry."

*****

The next day, Daewen had no idea where the courses took place, and at what time. She was lucky nonetheless. She met her friend Anarima, who was wandering in the city, with her husband.

"Hey Daewen, what's new?"

"Nothing special. I'm just trying to find where Sauron's courses take place. I'd like to attend them."

"You're lucky. That's where we are going. Today, he's teaching optics."

"Have you been to many of his lessons?"

"Yes. You know, at the beginning, I just went to see. But now, the more I see him and I listen to him, the more I realize he's not evil anymore. He's here for the wellness of our people."

"Don't you find this strange?"

"Why should it be strange?"

"Sauron has been a Dark Lord for more than two thousand years, and now, being a Maia, so being almost a god, he's helping insignificant human like us! I think it's very humiliating for him."

"I think not. But come with us, you can talk to him after the end."

_Me? Talking to Sauron? You're kidding, _Daewen thought.

Anarima led her into a big building. There was a big hall into it, with a podium at the end, a black board on the wall and many chairs in front.

Daewen had never been into this room and she was impressed by its beauty. The walls and the ground were of white marble. There was a big dome of glass as ceiling that allowed the sunlight to go into the room.

Her friend came to the first row and sat down. They were the only ones in the room but many people came in after them.

Ten minutes after, the room was full. Hundreds of people had come. Anarima gave some sheets of paper to Daewen, and things to write.

"There will be a test next month" she explained.

Then, the door next to the podium opened and a seven feet tall guy entered the room : Sauron. He was dressed in silver plated armour, and had dark hair going until his waist. He wore a white cloak that was floating behind him. He went on the podium and looked at the audience, silent.

"Good afternoon everybody" he said with a sweet voice. "Today we are going to talk about optics, and more precisely about lenses."

His voice made Daewen shiver. It was sweet and seductive, but dark at the same time. His gaze came to the audience, going from a man to another.

"Are there new people here?" he asked.

Daewen shyly raised her hand. Sauron came to her. She was stunned when she looked more precisely at his face. He was more than just handsome. He was of noble beauty, the fairest guy she had ever seen. _This is a mask he's wearing, _her reason told her. _He's as beautiful as he's cruel. _He had dark grey eyes that were fixed on her for the moment. She sank her gaze into his.

Anarima elbowed her on the ribs. She came back to reality.

"I'm Daewen, daughter of Elendil" she sputtered, looking away from his face.

"Welcome. Do you know anything about optics? Have you learnt something before?"

"No, nothing. I look forward to learn from you. That's why I came."

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask at the end of the lecture."

She nodded. He smiled at her and went back to the black board. He draw figures on the board, explaining how light goes through a lens, and how we can see the image of an object through the lens. Daewen wrote everything he said, and didn't want to stop listening to his bewitching voice.

But she had to one hour later. She would have liked to have one question, so she could talk to him, and hear again his enchanting voice, see again his beautiful face, sink again her gaze into his.

The next lecture was the day after. He would teach about light in a prism. She would go to it, only to listen to him. She had desire to learn, but this would not be the main reason for her continuing to go to the lessons.

*****

Note : liked it or not, please review!

Note2 : I'm french and this is my first english long fanfiction. So tell me if there are some errors in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 2 : the character of the puss in boots is the property of the guys who made Shrek 1,2 and 3

Skessa, thank you for encouraging me

2

"So what are your first impressions?" Anarima asked when they were out of the building.

"He's hot" Daewen replied with a dreamy voice.

She laughed. Her friend was so funny. But yes, she agreed, Sauron was hot.

"You should try to hit on him."

"What the hell?" she asked, staring at her. "Give me a break, he's a god, I'm human."

"If I wasn't married, I would do it" she whispered.

Daewen lifted her eyes to the sky. Her friend could have such stupid ideas sometimes…

"Well, how I feel about him now is that he may be less evil than what he was. I didn't have bad impressions, what he taught us is pure knowledge about applied physics and cannot be dangerous for us."

She came back home. Anarion and Isildur were arguing with their father.

"You let my sister going to Sauron's lessons! What the hell? Are you mad, Father?" Isildur was shouting.

"Sauron is dangerous" Anarion added.

"She knows it" Elendil sighed just when his daughter came into the room.

Her two brothers gave her a worried look.

"How was it?"

"Nothing as what I expected. He doesn't seem to be evil, he taught us about optics, that can't be a threat for us."

She summed up what she had learnt this day and showed them her notes.

"Tomorrow he's going to continue, talking about optics, that's very interesting" she said.

"You won't go" Elendil decided.

"Why?"

"Because he's dangerous, even if he teaches you how to calculate where the image of an object is when its light goes through a lens."

*****

But Daewen went the next day. She asked Anarima to give her an alibi. This time, the lesson was at the beginning of the night. He divided the audience into small groups of ten people to show what they would study.

When it was her turn to see, he was standing besides her and her heart was beating fast. Sauron put a prism on the table and made a ray of white light going through it. Bewildered Daewen saw this ray being parted into different coloured rays.

"Whao. Is this magic?" she asked in a low voice, hoping nobody would hear it.

"No, it's science" Sauron whispered at her ear. "I'm going to explain it in few minutes."

She felt chills going through her spine. She came to sit down, and her heartbeat became normal again. Then she understood why the light was broken that way. White light was composed by different coloured lights. These had different wavelengths, which modified their ways of entering the prism, and then, modified their ways of getting out of it.

She was impressed.

She was sad when the lecture was ended, and waited with impatience for the next one.

She continued to come at his lectures. The more she saw him, the less doubts she had on him. He was so smart. He really had a lot of knowledge he was offering freely to share. She became less suspicious about his good intentions. If he wasn't nice, he wouldn't loose his time this way. What interest could he have in teaching weak mortals? They would die in few centuries anyways, with knowledge or not. Unless he taught them how to become immortal. But Daewen knew this was impossible. They were human, they were the Second Born and Iluvatar had decided they would be mortal. Nobody, even Sauron would be able to change their fate.

*****

Then she had a test. She was writing on her sheet and she felt him behind her. He bent down to look what she was writing. She lost control of herself, knowing him so close. She knew she wanted him. No man had ever made her feel like that. But he wasn't a _man, _he was a Maia, a god. Her reason told her to forget, and she struggled to remain immoveable. Nothing would ever happen between them, because he should never know how he was making her feel.

He continued walking and she could concentrate again on her work.

At the end, she gave him her paper, without a look and she quickly left the room. She came back home, and without a word, she locked herself in her bedroom. She took her head in her hands.

He was beautiful. He was smart, he was nice, and he was hot. He didn't seem evil at all, she couldn't believe he had been a Dark Lord. He was perfect. Her dad had told her about the "charming prince". She hadn't believed in it until now. Sauron was her charming prince. And at that moment, she knew she no longer merely wanted him. She loved him, with all her heart. She could do anything for him, she could die for him.

She hated being in love. She had been once, and the guy wasn't interested in her. He had rejected her and she had cried for months because of him. She had stopped eating until her dad had understood the reason. He had been kind to her, he had told her that that guy was an asshole and it was his loss, not hers. Eventually, Isildur had killed the said guy, because he didn't want him to stay alive after what he had done to his little sister. Isildur was very protective towards his sister. He couldn't stand anybody hurting her, physically or mentally. He had always protected her. She had wished to find a man like him. All this had happened two years before.

But this time, her family wouldn't know anything. She hadn't the right to love Sauron, especially because her father and her brothers hated him. The fair appearance that had seduced her was only a mask. He was a demon with an angel's body. At least, it was what her family had always thought. But now… if he was really evil, he wouldn't have stayed so long, and he wouldn't have accepted to teach her people. He was free, no longer watched. He could have come back to Middle Earth.

She didn't know what to think and she wept silently. Nobody ever knew it.

She continued nonetheless to come at his lectures, rocking herself in her sweet dream, loving him silently.

And he gave her back her test. She had been right about everything. He had written on her sheet : _"your paper is like you : perfect"_. She felt very uncomfortable, she feared he had understood everything. She looked at her neighbour's paper. Anarima had nothing special written on it. Only a mark. A bad mark, by the way.

They corrected the test this day. Anarima was pissed. She took Daewen's paper and opened it. Then she gasped.

"Sauron is asking you out" she whispered.

"What? You're kidding?"

"See yourself."

Daewen took the paper. It was written on it :_ "come back here tonight, before sunset"_.

"I won't go" she said at the end of the lecture.

"Are you kidding me? You have a crush on him, I know it, I've seen it."

"Do you think he had noticed it too?"

"Maybe. Go, you'll know. And don't be a chicken!"

Daewen took her friend under four eyes.

"It's not only a crush. I'm madly in love with him" she confessed. "I can't talk to him, unless he'll understand everything. And I don't want him to know."

"Why?"

"Because it's hopeless. He's a Maia, I'm a weak human mortal! Give me a break. I won't go, that's all."

"You're stupid and stubborn. You'll go even if I have to force you!"

She didn't let her coming back home. She took her in the city, watching her all the time. She didn't have a second of freedom.

Several minutes before sunset, she brought her back to the big hall and waited with her until Sauron came. Then she left.

"Why did you ask me to come?" she asked, wanting to be anywhere else but there.

"I wanted to show you something."

He took gently her arm and they walked fast in the city, they climbed a big hill, Oromet. At this point, people used to see ships coming from the Undying Lands, but at that time, no ship ever came, the Valar were angry.

At that moment, the view was wonderful. They saw the sun setting on the sea.

"I like coming here every night. That reminds me where I come from" he said.

"You're an Ainu. Can you see Valinor from here?"

"Sometimes I can. I'm never fed up with watching this wonderful land."

Daewen watched until the night had completely come. Then she turned to Sauron, who was even more beautiful, with the pale moonlight on his face.

"Thank you for showing this to me."

He smiled and sank his gaze into hers. She looked away, unable to stand his gaze anymore.

"I have to go now. My family will be worried if I don't come back."

"As you wish. Come here tomorrow at sunset. Please."

"I will."

She came back home. She would come back to see the sunset. But she wouldn't talk with Sauron. She didn't want to see him. Well, actually, she didn't want him to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, finally… actually, I didn't think somebody was reading, until I got Lysana's reviews. Thank you.

Sauron is supposed to be freaking hot in this part of the story, yes… actually, Mr Tolkien didn't describe him as "hot" but we imagine he was.

When I write a fic about Sauron, I always have two parts struggling : the rational one and the I-believe-in-charming-prince one. I have decided which part I take for this fanfic. You'll see.

3

The next day, Anarima harassed her with questions after the lesson.

"What did you do? Tell me everything!"

"He led me up to a hill. We watched the sunset. That was wonderful."

"Whao, very romantic. He knows how to deal with girls. And after, what did you do?"

"I came back home."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

Anarima lifted her eyes up to the sky.

"You're so silly sometimes. No wonder why you're not married yet!"

"Give me a break, I'm 20."

Her friend looked away.

"What? You never expected me to marry _Sauron, _did you?"

"Think about it. He's nice, he's smart, he's hot, he likes you and you love him. What's the problem?"

"Eru damn it, he's immortal! This is the problem."

"You know what? Take your courage, go to him and tell him."

"No way. And for your information, I won't go to his lessons anymore. I don't want to see him. And if you tell him anything, I'll kill you."

Daewen was threatening. Anarima gave up. This was her problem. Daewen had always been a chicken with guys, but this time, it was going too far.

She came back on Oromet this night. She saw him watching the sunset, and he didn't see her. That was better. He waited for some time after the night had come. She knew he was waiting for her. But she couldn't show up. If he had been human, she would have.

He was a god. He had served the first Dark Lord, Morgoth. He had been into evil too long. He was deprived of any emotion, except hatred. He could never love her. He was unable to do it. His heart was made of ice.

She loved the part of him that could have been named "Annatar", Lord of Gifts, as he was some centuries ago. But he was a deceiver, his fair appearance and his apparent good intentions were only a mask, like the one he had worn when he had given Rings of Power. He had never truly been nice, except at the beginning of the world, before Morgoth perverted him.

Then she understood his purpose here. He wasn't doing this for charity only. At that time, he was only teaching applied physics, but soon, he will teach more dangerous things for them. He would lie to them. And people, knowing what he had taught to be true, would believe in his sayings.

*****

She waited until all light had gone and took the road back home. On that day, she wasn't lucky. She got into a dark street. At the end was a guy that came to her.

"Hi, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" he asked.

_Crap, _she thought. She tried to come back. There was another guy.

"Where are you going?" the other asked.

"I'm going back home, you stupid. Where do you expect me to go at that late hour?"

She wanted to appear assured but they weren't fooled. They came closer. One of them took her arm. She tried to escape.

"Hey, you're not in hurry," the other mocked. "Stay a little bit."

Daewen cursed her dad who had refused to teach her how to fight with a sword. _Macho man, _she thought. Isildur was at home, he was probably already asleep. She was alone with these two guys, and only Eru knew what they had planned to do.

"Hey, she's Elendil's daughter!" one guy noticed.

"Your dad hadn't locked you in your bedroom?"

"Go to hell!" she snorted. "Or to the Nameless Void with Morgoth."

They put her on the ground. One of the guys was holding her hands. The other had sat on her knees, preventing her from moving, and he tore her dress.

She gave him a gaze that could freeze an erupting volcano. And she thought of Sauron. She didn't know why. She would have preferred him to rape her. Well, if she had actually been in this situation with him, that wouldn't have been _raping, _she would have wanted it. She couldn't move at all. She closed her eyes, resigned.

Then she heard an agony scream and felt blood falling on her belly. She opened her eyes. The guy that was standing on top of her fell, a sword in his chest. The other released her and she didn't move.

The man was terrified. She heard a dark and sweet voice.

"Are you not ashamed to attack helpless girls?"

She recognized him. Sauron. He had come to save her. Or perhaps he had known already and this was all planned. The man didn't have time to think. Sauron removed his sword from the dead man and put it into his chest. He fell as well.

He looked at the terrified girl that was half naked, lying at his feet. He gave her his hand and helped her to get up. She was still disturbed about what had happened.

"Don't worry, nobody is going to hurt you anymore."

He took her into his arms, she buried her head in his chest, wanting to be never parted for him, wanting to stay forever in his powerful and protective arms.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

"Because you deserve to be respected."

This wasn't by random that he had been here. This was all made. Her father was right, he was seductive and manipulative. But this time, she wasn't fooled.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

She explained him. He took her arm and led her home.

"Why didn't you come tonight?" he asked her on the way.

He seemed to like her. One part of her, one small part wanted to believe he was nice, he had saved her from these guys, that he truly cared about her.

"We ate until late in the night. I came after sunset, hoping to see you, but you were already gone" she lied.

He accepted her apologies. This was all wrong. He was a god, he knew everything. He knew she loved him. Why was he doing this?

They arrived at her door. He pushed her against it and brushed her cheek with his hand. He was too close. She could feel his breath on her face and he could feel her heart that was beating fast against his chest.

"Come here tomorrow night" he begged, his lips lightly touching hers.

She sighed and closed her eyes. He kissed her deeply and she let him do it. This was her first kiss and she wanted it to last forever. But it ended.

"I'll come, I promise," she whispered.

He left her and she fell, sliding on the door. She closed her eyes, remembering every second she had spent with him.

Then she came back to reality. He had seduced her and manipulated her. He was very gifted for that. And she hated him, because she was loosing all her control when he was next to her. He seemed too perfect, this couldn't be real.

But one part of her heart wanted it to be true. One part wanted to believe he was truly nice, free from all the evil he had been into. But there were few probabilities. He had been evil for more than five thousands years, he couldn't change in some months, especially for a human girl. She wasn't the most beautiful girl on earth, why had he chosen her? She thought for a while, and then she knew. He had chosen her because she was Elendil's daughter, and Elendil was the leader of his opponents. And he hoped her to convince her father that he was nice, so he could go on with his plan. She didn't know anything about his plan, but she knew it had nothing to do with the wellness of her people.

She decided to see him the next day, to uncover him, finally, find out what this _real _intentions were.

*****

Liked it or not, please review, unless I won't update. No, this is not blackmailing… well, ok, a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody. Sorry it took me so long to update (3 word pages per month, that's really BAD), but I had a lot of work. Don't hit me please *doing puss-in-boots look* I promise I will update quicker next time.

Lysana, I'm glad that you still like this story… sorry for the delay again… yes, Daewen is smart, the contrary would be disappointing considering that she's Elendil's daughter. In the Silmarillion, Elendil was one of the few who didn't trust Sauron from the beginning.

Razzle, thank you for liking the story and saying my English was marvellous. It's thanks to J. K. Rowling, Dan Brown and a one-year internship in the US. What do you mean, a burning eyeball is not hot? It must be some millions degrees… ok, this was a stupid joke, sorry… anyways, here is the next chapter.

Araloth the random, I'm glad that you like it too. Don't worry, you're not alone to think Sauron was freaking hot. About the question, if he likes Daewen or not, you'll see in some chapters.

Disclamer : I would like to own the Silmarillion, but unfortunately, I don't.

4

Daewen came at Oromet as she had promised. He was waiting for her. She sat down on the lawn with him, and he took her in his arms. They watched silently the sunset that was even more beautiful than the previous days.

When the night had come, they looked at each other under the pale moonlight. She sighed. He was really beautiful. Too much to be real. He kissed her deeply and they lay on the lawn, he landed on the top of her, letting his hands wander on her body. She stopped him.

"What are your real intentions? I don't want you to lie to me anymore."

He sank his gaze into her deep green eyes.

"I have never lied to you."

"Give me a break, stop thinking I'm stupid. You have been a dark lord for two thousands years, and before, you served Morgoth. You are Sauron the abhorred, Gorthaur the cruel, Annatar the _said _lord of gifts. My ass, lord of _poisoned_ gifts you were… You have always been a deceiver."

"No, my dear Daewen, not anymore. I recognize I've been evil. I confess I served Morgoth, the black foe of the world, but now I have changed."

"What has made you change?"

"I fell in love with you."

"Are you kidding me?"

He kissed her once more. She felt her body going on fire.

"Do I look like kidding?"

She looked away.

"Don't think I don't have a heart. I know what it is to be in love. I have been twice in my life. First, I loved Melian, but she rejected me because I served Morgoth. It was hard for me to accept, so I became evil to protect myself against this kind of situation. I didn't want to live it again. And then, five thousands years after, I came here with good intentions. I wanted to know what it was to be nice again. I wanted to know if I could have a normal life and give away my past and all that I have done to enslave the world. You know, even if I become master of the entire world, I will still be unhappy, because I will be alone. That was ok with my master because he had no heart, he was the pure essence of evil, but I don't want to end up like him. When I saw you the first time, doom fell upon me, and I knew I loved you."

Their eyes met once more and they were silent.

"I confess, I accepted to be humiliated in front of your king to avoid open war because his armies were stronger than mine" he continued. "But now, I don't care anymore. The only thing I want is to spend eternity with you."

"Good luck, I'm a weak mortal, you're a god."

"I will share my immortality with you. I will love you forever and I will stay by your side until the world ends."

For a moment, she decided to trust him. She had wanted him for too long. She couldn't resist him any longer. She accepted him this night, for the only time, only to live this sweet dream.

*****

She fell asleep in his arms and woke up at sunrise. He was watching her, caressing her long dark hair.

"You remind me of Luthien Tinuviel" he said.

"Are you kidding? Luthien was the most beautiful of all the children of Eru!"

"She was your ancestor. You have the same eyes, and you're as beautiful as she was, even more. Maybe nobody here has noticed the resemblance, because I'm the only one who has known Luthien."

She remained silent and he kissed her.

"I know you don't really trust me, and that is hurting me badly. I know it's hard for you to believe that I repented, but you'll see. I will remain nice, forever."

"I would like to believe you, but I need time."

"I understand completely."

He stood up and they get dressed again. Fortunately for them, nobody had come on this hill in the night. He led her back to her home and kissed her once more before leaving.

Daewen was still dreamy when she opened the door. But she came quickly back to reality.

"Where the hell have you been this night?" Elendil thundered. "I came to your bedroom to wake you up this morning and you weren't there! What have you done?"

She foresaw the wrath of her father. What could she tell, but the truth? Isildur, hearing his father shouting, had come too, followed by Anarion.

"I was with Sauron" she confessed, mentally blocking her ears to what they were going to shout.

"What?" Isildur bellowed. "What have you done?"

"We talked, we walked in the city, we watched the sunset at Oromet."

"And?" Elendil asked. "After sunset, what did you two do?"

"We had sex" she said in a low voice.

Anarion was the only one who heard it properly.

"You what?" he screamed.

"I slept with him" she avowed louder.

"Eru saves us all" Anarion prayed.

Elendil took her under four eyes.

"Are you mad? What happened in your empty brain? You said Pharazôn was drunk the day he made Sauron his servant, were you drunk as well?"

"I'm going to kill him" Isildur promised. "Reassure me : he raped you, didn't he?"

"No, I was willing."

"What the hell?" they screamed in unison.

She tried to explain.

"He said he loved me."

"If you believed him, then I can do nothing for you" Isildur snorted. "You're not my sister anymore. You're too stupid to be."

"I didn't believe him."

"Eru damn it, why have you slept with him?" Elendil thundered.

"Because he was hot, he wanted me, and I wanted him as well. Give me a break now. I don't love him, he's a deceiver but I don't regret what we had done."

All three stared at her.

"What? Isildur, tell me, you already slept with women only for fun, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, but that has nothing to do."

"Oh, really? You're a man, so you have the right to have sex for fun, but me, being a woman, I don't have the right?"

The men looked at each other. She was damn right.

"Macho men. I know Sauron is not the main problem. What is pissing you off is that I slept with a guy for fun. Hey, what do you think I am? A gullible girl who believes in the charming prince, who wants to wait until she finds _the one _to marry with? If I wait for my _charming prince _I'll die alone and still being a virgin!"

_Whao… she's rebelling today, _Isildur thought. He had never imagined her sister being that way. He still had difficulties to accept that she had slept with Sauron for fun.

"Are you going to do it again?"

"If he asks me, I will. He's the only one capable to make me feel that way. And it's not a threat for our people."

"Don't tell him state secrets."

"I don't know any state secret!" she snorted, lifting her eyes to the sky.

"And please" Isildur begged with a calm voice, "don't fall in love with him."

"I won't. I know who he is, I know who he was. I know that he's pure evil, he's the person I trust the least on this island, and if something ever happens again between us, it will only be physical."

They decided not to talk about it anymore. Daewen changed subject. She gave her father the puss-in-boots look.

"Father, I would like to know how to use a sword."

"What? Hey, you're a girl! Girls are not supposed to fight!"

"The day before yesterday, two guys tried to rape me. I would have liked to have a sword to defend myself."

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Sauron saved me."

They stared at her.

"Where are these guys now?"

"In Mandos' halls. Sauron killed them."

They remained silent.

"I understood immediately Sauron's purpose. He was trying to seduce me, to convince me he was good, so I could try to convince you too, so he could get rid of his opponents."

_Whao, _Anarion thought. _She's smart… _

"Anyway, I would like to know how to fight. Pleaaaaaase!" she implored her father.

He sighed and yielded himself.

"All right. Isildur, you'll teach your sister."

_Since she slept with Sauron, she has completely changed, _he noticed. _That wasn't such a bad thing finally, and she seems to have liked it… girls… _

*****

Daewen came in her room after that. She had to think. She didn't truly think what she had said to her father. One part of her still loved Sauron and wanted to believe he was honest. He was so kind to her, so nice, so romantic too. Leading a girl to see a sunset could be out-of-date, but girls liked it anyways. He was gifted with his hands, and with everything else too, by the way. This night was her first time but she had loved it. She closed her eyes and thought about it. She wanted to do it again. She needed to. At least her father and her brothers wouldn't blame her for that.

*****

I have difficulties to write "romantic scenes" at this point… but well, tell me what you think.


End file.
